Harry Potter and the Nightmare before Old Time
by LaRevolutiona
Summary: ....?


(In the Greathall, sorting time. Sixth year at Hogwarts.)

Minerva Mcgonagall: (To students.)

Boys and girls of every age Wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with me and you will see,  
this our school of Hogwarts.

Portrait on the wall:

This is Hogwarts, this is Hogwarts.  
Pictures move at a sudden light.

First years: (Frightened.)

This is Hogwarts, everybody try not to scream.  
Tricks and Treats every corner that you turn around.  
Its our school, try not to scream. In this school of Hogwarts..

Sixth years: (Scaring the First years.)

Ghosts are the ones hiding under the beds.  
See through shadows and hanging heads!

Fifth years: (Drawl)

Portraits are the ones who watch you at night.  
When you walk to the bathroom they'll give you quite a fright!

( Trio appears, arm in arm and singing)  
The Trio:

This is Hogwarts, This is Hogwarts.

Harry:

In this school, don't we love it now!  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise.

Hermione:  
Around that corner, a statue hiding in a corridor,  
Somethings waiting to wail, and how you'll scream!  
Ron: SCREAM! This is Hogwarts, Red'N' Gold, and slimy green!

(Ginny Weasley coming around the corner with Luna and another girl.)

Ginny: Aren't you scared?

Luna: Well, thats just fine.

All Girls: Say it once, say it twice.  
Take a chance and roll the dice, ride with the moon in the dead of night.

Hermione: Everybody scream, everybody scream!

Ron and Harry: In our school of hogwarts.

Dumbledore : I am the one who watches over you,  
helping you along as you go through School.

Colin Creevey:

I am the flash when you do something cool,  
I am the photographer of the school!

Draco: (Hiding in the crowd.)

I am the shadow under the moon at night.  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright.

First years:

This is Hogwarts, This is Hogwarts.  
Hogwarts! Hogwarts! Hogwarts! Hogwarts!  
Hogwarts!

Two young girls:

Tender hearts everywhere,  
Lifes no fun without a good scare.

Ghosts: Thats our job but we're not mean,  
in this school of Hogwarts.

Harry, Hermione and Ron: In this School!

Harry: Don't we love it now?

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny as well as Luna and the other girl which Harry is eyeing:  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise.

Hermione, Luna, Ginny and the other girl: Harry Potter might catch you in the back and jinx you till no return, make you jump out of your skin.  
This is Hogwarts, everyone scream, won't ya please make way for a very special guy

(They push Harry up to the front.)

The other girl: Our man Harry is king of the schoolyard, everyone hail to the School King now!

Everyone: This is Hogwarts, This is Hogwarts! Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts.

Hermione, Luna, The other girl and Ginny: In this school, we call home, Everyone hail to the School song..

(End song.)

Young girls: Weeeh!

Hermione: Its over.

Ron: We did it!

Ginny: Wasn't that wicked.

Luna and Neville:  
What a night!

Dumbledore: Great sorting, everybody.

Harry: I believe it was our most wonderful yet.  
Thank you.

Dumblefore: No, thank you, Harry. Without your brillant smile..

Harry: Not at all, Dumbledore.

Fangirl in pink: (Dreamy sigh) You're such a lovely boy, Harry.

The other girl (Named Katie Finnigan.): You're our fondest dream, Harry.

Ginny: You make walls fall, Harry.

Luna: Walls fall? You made the very mountains crack, Harry.

(In a corridor.)

Draco: (Grabbing Katie.) The sleeping potion you slipped me wore off, Katie.

Katie: Let go!

Draco: You do not deserve such excitement!

Katie: Yes I do!

Draco: You're coming with me.

Katie: No I'm not!

(Katie slips out of the cloak thats keeping her there.)

Draco: Come back you foolish girl! Ow! (Falls backwards.)

(Back to Harry and the crowd.)

Fangirl in blue: Oooh, Harry. You made our hearts pound and our cheeks red!

Harry: (Blushing) Thank you, Thank you, -- very much.

Dumbledore: Hold it! We haven't got the prefects together yet. Our first prefects Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

(They walk up.)

Dumbledore: Honorable mention is Colin Creevey.

(Harry, walking on the grounds walks into Ginny.)

Ginny: Nice work, Harry Potter.

Harry: (Lopsided smile) Yeah, I guess so. Just like last year, and the year before that and the year before that.

(Harry enters Herbology room.)

Harry's Feelings.

Harry:

There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best For my history is renowed far and wide. When it comes to suprises on a moonlit night,  
I come to the rescue without ever even trying.  
With the slightest little flick of my wooden wand I have seen grown men fall to their knees.  
With a smile or two and a well placed compliment,  
I have swept the very cutest of their feet.

Yet year after year, its the same routine,  
And I grow so weary of the sound of creaks.  
And I, Harry, the chosen one,  
Has grown so tired of the same old thing.

Oh somewhere deep inside of my heart,  
An emptiness began to grow..Theres something out there that I love..A longing that I've never known.

I'm the master of spells, and a demon of light and I'll curse you right out of your cloak.  
To a guy in Surrey, I'm mister stupidty,  
and I am known throughout England and France.

And since I am famous, I can do weird things and recite my favorite old sayings.  
No animal, nor man, can remember Like I can,  
with the fury of my hearts desire.

(Katie enters, hides behind plant)  
Harry:  
But who here could ever understand that the chosen one with the brillant smile would tire of his scar, if they only understood.  
He'd give the scar up if he only could..

Oh theres an empty place in my heart that calls out for someone unknown,  
The fame and praise come year after year does nothing for these empty tears.

Harry leaves Herbology room and goes into the forest.)

Katie:  
Harry, I know how you feel.  
(She gathers her belongings, which spilled when she ran.)

(Back at the corridor, Draco's waiting.)

Draco: Katie, You came back.

Katie: I had too. (Forgot her wand)  
Draco: For this? (Dangles wand above Katie's head.)

Katie: Yes.

(Draco thrusts the wand into her hands.)

Draco: Shall we then! Thats twice this month you've slipped sleeping potion into my tea and run off --

Katie: (correcting) Three times!

Draco: You're mine, you know!  
I helped you with my own hands.

Katie: You can help other people. I'm restless, I can't help it.

Draco: Its a phase, my dear. It'll pass. We need to patient thats all.

Katie: But, I don't want to be patient.

(Back to Harry)

Hedwig: Hoot.

Harry: No, Hedwig. Not now, I'm not in the mood.

Hedwig: HOOT!

Harry: Alright, (Fishing owl treat out of his pocket) Here you go.

Hedwig gets owl treat and flutters her wings.

(Back to Hogwarts)

Dumbledore: Morning, students.

(Humming school song.)

Dumbledore: Harry? Are you in there?

Dumbledore gets worried and knocks harder.

Dumbledore: Harry? I've got plans for next sorting. I need to go over them with you so we can get started.

Dumbledore: (Severely worried.) Harry, please, i'm headmaster here and you need to help me! Harry, Answer me!

(Dumbledore raises wand.)

Hermione: He's not here.

Dumbledore: Where is he?

Ron: He hasn't been here all night.

Dumbledore: ...Hmmm..

(Back in the forest, Harry fell asleep in a hollowed out tree)

Harry: Yawn! Where are we? Its someplace in the forest I've never seen...

Hedwig: Hoot. Hoot.

Harry: What is this?

Harry sees portals

Harry:  
-Gasps-  
-Sees his parents.-

-Walks into portal and gets sucked in.-

Hedwig: Hoot! Hoot!

Whats this? Song

Harry: Whats this Whats this? Theres people everywhere!  
Whats this? Theres chatter in the air.  
Whats this?  
I can't believe my eyes I must be dreaming wake up Harry this isn't fair!  
Whats this?

Sirius (taunting Severus Snape.): La la la la la la!

Harry: Whats this?  
Whats this?  
Theres something very wrong.  
Whats this?  
Theres Sirius jinxing snape.

Whats this? The corridors are lined with people laughing Everybody seems so happy!  
Have I possibly gone daffy?  
What is this?  
Whats this?

Theres people throwing compliments instead of throwing curses.  
They're busy making friends and absolutely no ones dead.

Theres smiling on every face and Oh I can't believe my eyes, and in my heart I feel the warmth That's coming from inside..

Oh look, what now?  
My mother is asleep, but look Father is boiling her books.  
No love, no holding hands or kissing and hugging, only enemies secure inside their hearts now..Whats this!

The evil is all missing And the nightmares can't be found In their place there seems to be good feeling all around.

In stead of shouting, I swear I can hear sweet words in the air The smell of flowers and rain is absolutely everywhere..

The sights, the sounds.  
They're everywhere and all around, I've never felt so good, before.  
This empty place inside of me is filling up I simply cannot get enough.

Oh I want it, oh want it Oh I want it for my own.  
I've got to know I've got to know What is this place that I have found,  
What is THis?  
(Harry trips on rock infront of the old Hogwarts logo)  
Hogwarts? Oh my god..

Former Professor:

Get off the floor you lazy bum.

Harry: Okay.

Back to school

Hermione: This has never happened before.

Ginny: Its suspicious.

Luna: Its peculiar.

Ron: Its scary..

Dumbledore:

Stand aside!

Ron Dumbledore stepped on his foot: Grrr..

Dumbledore: Coming through. We've got to find Harry,  
Theres only 78 days, 17 hours, 30 minutes and 28..27..26 seconds left until the next sorting.

Odd girl in front row: 25!

Dumbledore: -Cough.- Is there anywhere we've forgotten to check?

Ginny: I looked in every classroom.

Hermione: We opened the room of requirement.

Ron: I tromped through the Quidditch stadum.

Luna: I peeked behind a bush. I did! But he wasn't there.

Dumbledore: Its time to alert the ministry.

Draco's dorm room, Katie in his private kitchen making the needy boy soup.

Katie: Frogs breath will overpower any odor. Bitter. Coughing  
Wheres that worms wart?

Draco: Is that soup ready yet?

Katie: -Tromping to his room.- Coming!..Lunch.

Draco: Ah, whats that..Frogs breath?

Katie: Uh..Whats wrong.. I thought you liked Frog's breath..

Draco: Nothings more suspicious than Frog's breath.  
Until you taste It I won't swallow a spoonful.  
Katie: I'm not hungry...

Draco: (Dramatic.) You want me to starve. Me, a richly boy who doesn't need to go get his own food. Me, to whom you owe your very life.

Katie: Oh don't be silly. Fine..I'll have a spoonful.  
Katie: (Accidentally knocks spoon off table.) Oops.. (Reaches down and slides a straining spoon out of her sock. Fake sips the soup)  
Mm..Delicious...

Draco: (Eats soup and passes out.)

Back to school.

Dumbledore: Did anyone think to check around the lake.

Hermione: I did this morning.

Hedwig: Hoot.

Ron: Hear that?

Luna: What?

Hermione: Shhhh!

Hedwig: Hoot.

Ron: Hedwig!

(School song plays as Harry and Hedwig arrive.)

First year:

Harry's back!

Dumbledore: Where have you been?

Harry: Quick, Call a meeting and I'll tell everyone all about it.

Dumbledore: When?

Harry: NOW, BITCH!

Dumbledore: School meeting, School meeting tonight..

At meeting

Freaky kid: (Giggles as he hits Katie,)

Katie: Eyetwitch.

Harry: Listen, everyone. I want to tell you about Old Hogwarts.

School Meeting song

Harry:

There are people so peculiar They were not to be believed All around, things to tantalize my brain.

Its a world, unlike anything I've ever seen. And as hard as I try, I can't seem to describe, like a most improbable dream.

But you must believe when I tell you this. Its as real as my skull and it does exist.  
Here let me show you.

This is a thing called a jokebox. (Shows little black box)  
The whole thing starts with a box.

Hermione:

A box?

Ron:  
Does it steal?

Luna: Is there locks?

Freaky kid: Is it filled with a pox?

Other freaky kid: A pox, how delightful a pox.

Harry: (exasperated.)

If you please.  
Just a box filled with bright colored paper.  
And the whole things topped with a sting!

Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny:

A sting?  
But why?  
How awful?  
Whats in it?  
Whats in it?

Harry:  
Thats the point of the thing,  
not to know!

Hermione: Its bubotuber pus!

Ron: Will it cause blisters?

Ginny: Will it hurt my perfect complexion?

Luna: Will it break?

Pansy Parkinson: Perhaps its the potion I made last week.

Harry:  
Listen now you don't understand thats not the point of Old Hogwarts...

Now pay attention.  
You pick up an oversized book,  
and open it, like this, on the table.

Pansy: Oh yes can we still have a look?

Hermione: Yes please can we? Can we?

Ron: Let it rot and cover with gook.

Harry: Um..Let me explain.  
You can't have a look, but you can see the cover.  
And sometimes its written in pink!

Pansy: Pink? ew..

Hermione: I dislike pink..

Ron: Pinks prettiful..

(Hermione scoots away from Ron.)

Dumbledore: What a splendid Idea,  
This Old sounds fun. I fully endorse it lets try it at once!

Harry: Everyone, please now, not so fast.  
Theres something here that you don't quite grasp.  
(Whispered) Might as well give them what they want.

And the best, I must confess, I have saved for the last that everything is fighting and confection.  
You curse your opponent into never land.  
At least thats what I've come to under stand.

And I've also heard it told that its something to behold when you insult those you dis respect. You hate them as much as you awfully can and you don't try to hold any peace.

And on a dark cold night, there is at least one killing, but it never happens inside the school.

(Harry ends and walks off stage,frowning.)

Well at least they're excited, but they don't understand that special kind of feeling in old time land.

Harry's dorm:

Harry: Theres got to be a logical explanation for this old time thing.

Draco's dorm

Draco: This is the last time you have posioned me you wretched girl!

Locks her away.

-Later, Dumbledore is in the dorm.-

Harry enters

Harry: Dumbledore?

Dumbledore: Harry Potter, up here, my boy.

Harry:  
Dumbledore, I need to borrow some equipment.

Dumbledore:  
Is that so? Whatever for?

Harry: (Hears sounds like crying, but ignores them)  
I'm conducting a series of experiments.

Dumbledore: Thats nice. But curiosity killed the cat, you know.

Harry: I know.

Dumbledore: Come up to my office, and we'll get you fixed up.

(Katie stops crying, and looks at the door.)

Katie: Hmm..Experiments?

Harry's dorm  
Harry:  
Hedwig, I'm here.

Harry examines and experiments with oldtime stuff.

Harry: Interesting reaction, but what does it mean?

Katie's room.

She sneaks outside and begins levitates a basket up to Harry's dorm.

Draco: You can come out now if you promise to behave. Katie. Katie. Gone again!

Harry's dorm

Harry recieves his basket and watches her sneak off.

Harry's obsession

Hermione and Ron:  
Somethings up with Harry.  
Somethings up with Harry.  
Don't know if we're ever going to get him back.

Luna: He's all alone up there, locked away inside.

Ginny: Never says a word, hope he hasn't died.

Hermione:

Somethings up with Harry, somethings up with Harry.

Harry: Old time is buzzing in my skull.  
Will it let me be I cannot tell.  
Theres so many things I cannot grasp,  
when I think I've got it, and then at last, through my fingers it does slip, like a book in a butterfinger grip.

Something here I'm not quite getting, though I try I keep forgetting, like a memory long since past.  
Here in an instant, gone in a flash.  
What does it mean.  
What does it mean!

In these little bric-a-brac A secrets waiting to be cracked These jokes and things confuse me so confound it all I love it though..

Simple objects nothing more,  
But somethings hidden through a door, though I do not have the key.  
Somethings there I cannot see. What does it mean?  
What does it mean?  
What does it mean.  
Hmmm..

I've read these damn books so many times I know the lore, and I know the ryhme.  
I know the Hogwarts songs all by heart,  
my skulls so full its tearing me apart.  
As often as I've read them somethings wrong,  
so hard to put my finger on.

Or perhaps its really not as deep as I've been lead to think,  
am I trying much to hard?  
Of course I've been to close to see the answers right in front of me.  
Right in front of me..

Its simple really!  
Very clear, like music drifting in the air, Invisible but everywhere.  
Just because I cannot see it doesn't mean I can't believe it!

You know I think this old time thing.  
Its not as tricky as it seems. And why should they have all the fun?  
It should belong to everyone!

Not anyone, in fact, but me.  
Why I can make it Old-timey.  
And theres no reason I can't find.  
We couldn't go back to Oldtime land!

I bet we could improve it to.  
And thats exactly what we'll do.

Spoken

EUREKA! This time, Old time will be ours!

In the Great Hall.

Dumbledore: Patience, everyone.  
Harry has a special job for each of us. Ronald Weasley, your Oldtime assign ment is ready. Ronald Weasley to the front of the line.

Harry: Perhaps it can be improved. The plan, I mean.

Ron: No problem.

Harry: I knew it! Thank you for coming. We need some of these.  
-Points at Jokeboxes.-

Ron: Their construction should be exceedingly simple. I think,  
for Fred and George.

Dumbledore: How nice our Oldtime will be.

Harry: No, how wonderful.

(Dumbledore repeats what Harry said. Three small students walk up.)

Hermione: What are you doing here?

Harry: I sent for them.

Emma: Specifically.  
Curt: By name.

Curt: Curt.  
Emma: Emma.  
Jacob:Jacob.

Dumbledore: Harry, Harry its Slytherin students!

Harry: Ah, the old times school finest pranksters.  
The job I have for you is top secret.

Emma: I thought you didn't like us, Harry.

Giggles.

Harry: Stern Absolutely no one is to know about it. Not a soul.  
Now what you must do is go to the forest. A portal. Old time school.  
Now..

Dumbledore: Ow.

Harry: Oh, and one more thing. Leave that no account Draco Malfoy out of this.

Curt: Whatever you say Harry.

Emma: Of course, Harry.

Jacob: Wouldn't dream of it, Harry.

Said with fingers crossed.

Kidnap the old Hogwarts sign.

All: Kidnap the old Hogwarts sign?

Curt: I want to do it.

Emma: Lets draw straws.

Jacob: Harry said we should work together.

Emma: Three of a kind!

Curt: Birds of a feather

All: Now and forever!

Lalalalala La LA la la.  
La la lala la la La la la la la la.

Kidnap the old hogwarts sign,  
Lock it up real tight.  
Throw away the key and then set it all on fire.

Emma: First, we're going to set a magnet and wait for it to work.  
And if it doesn't well just paint over the quirk!

Curt: Wait, I've got a better plan To get this big sign off the land.  
Lets pop it in a boling pot and when its clean will Paint it up.

All: Kidnap the Hogwarts Sign Throw it in a box,  
Bury it for ninety years, then see if its tears!

Emma: Then Mr. Draco Malfoy man.

Curt and Jacob: Can take the whole thing over then.

All:  
He'll be so pleased, I do declare.  
That he will cherish it rare.

Draco: Stop bugging me.

(Bug lands on Draco)  
Draco: AAAAAAAAH!

Emma: I say that we take a cannon aim it at the sign and then.  
Crank three times and when it answers That sign will be no more..

Curt: You're so stupid, think now.  
If we blow it up to smithereens,  
we might lose some pieces.

Jacob and Curt:  
Harry will beat us black and green!

All:  
Kidnap the Hogwarts sign,  
Tie it in a bag.  
Throw it it in the ocean and Then see if it is said.

All: Because Mr. Draco Malfoy is the meanest guy around. If I were on his Malfoy list,  
We'd get out of town.

Emma: Perhaps he'll make his special brew.

Curt: Of Butterbeer for me and you!  
Mm!

We're his little henchmen and we take our job with pride We do our best to please him and stay on his good side..

Emma: Rolling her eyes  
I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb.

Curt: I'm the not the dumb one.

Jacob: You're no fun!

Emma: Shut up!

Curt: Make me!

Emma:  
I've got someone listen now this one is real good you'll see We'll send a present to the master and Upon they'll be a note to read.  
Now, in the box we'll wait and until his curiosity

Curt and Jacob join in

Entices him to look inside and then we'll have the sign One two three!

Draco: Sign, Huh..?

Great Hall.

Harry: It goes something like this.  
PLays a waltz  
Think you can manage?

Band: A one and a two, and a three and a.

They play it.

Dumbledore: Next!

Harry: Fantasic! Now, why don't you all practice on that and we'll be in great shape.  
Katie, I need your help more than anyones.

Katie: You certainly do, Harry. (She had a dream of Harry dying)  
I had the most evil dream.

Harry: Thats horrible.

Katie:  
No, it was about your Oldtime.  
There was death and killing.

Harry: Thats not my Old time.  
My old time is filled with laughter and joy and this-  
My new cloak with the oldtime emblem on it.  
I want you to make it.

Katie: Desperate. Harry please,  
Listen to me its going to be a disaster!

Harry: How could it be? Just follow the pattern.

Katie: Its a mistake, Harry.

Harry: Kind Now don't be modest, who else is clever enough to make my new cloak?

Dumbledore: Next!

Harry: Loving I have confidence in you!

Katie: Walking Away But it seems very wrong to me.  
Very wrong.

To Harry's dorm.

Harry:  
This device is called a dark dector.  
-Showing one person.-

The evil child trio:  
Harry, Harry. We've got it!

Harry: Perfect! Show it to me. Quickly!

Opens to reveal a bunch of cloaks pinned together.

Harry: Thats not it!

Emma: It isn't?

Curt: What is it?

Person: Cloakey!

Harry: Not My sign.  
Take them back!

Emma: We followed your instructions -  
Jacob: We went through the portal.

Harry: Which Portal. Theres more than one.  
The sign is in the blue portal.

Emma: I told you!

They start fighting.

Harry: BREAK IT UP!

The bad trio: We'll get it right next time.

Draco's dorm.

Draco:  
You will be a decided improvement over that treacherous Katie.

-Crabbe leads a girl in.-

Draco: Excellent.

Making Old Time

Hermione: Ah!

Ron: This time, This time.

Luna: Harry's gone off his rocker.

Glare

Luna: Um, I mean..Making Old Time.

Ginny: Making Old TIme, Making old time.  
And my dear Harry is so fine..

Hermione rolls her eyes.

Ron: Its ours And won't the first years be surprised.

All: Its ours this time.

Luna: Making Old time.

Hermione: Making Old time...

Ron: MAKING OLD TIME, bloody hell.

Luna: Time to give them something fun.

Hermione: They'll talk about for years to come.

Ginny: Lets have a cheer from everyone!

Ron: Its time to party.

Hermione: Making Old time, Making old time.

Ron: Pillars and statues get painted over with colors from the old time place.

Ginny: He's mine this..time..

Hermione tries not to whack Ginny.

Ginny, Hermione and Luna:  
All togethers.  
That and this with all our tricks we're making Old time.

Ron: Here comes Harry.

Harry: Starry eyed I don't believe.  
Whats happening to me.  
My hopes my dreams..My fantasies!

Fred and George: Won't they be impressed?  
We're geniuses. See how we transformed this old box into a most delightful shock!  
Mrr..

Harry: Hmm..My compliments from me to you,  
On this most intriguing box.  
But consider though this substitute,  
A black box in place of this pink one.

Fred: Huh?

Harry: No, No.  
Thats all wrong.  
This thing will never make a book.  
Its been around now for much to long.  
Try something fresher,  
Something pleasant!  
Try again, don't give up!

Luna, Ginny and Hermione:  
All together, that and this.  
With all our tricks we're making old time!

Instrumental.

Luna: This time, this time.

Harry: Its mine!

All: Making Old Time, Making old time.  
La,La la, Its almost here.

Hermione and Ron:  
And we can't wait.

Ginny and Harry: So ring the bells and celebrate.

All: Cause when the full moon starts to climb, we'll all sing out

Harry: ITS OLD TIME!

Past

James: Girls I've dated:  
Kathleen, Susie, Samantha.  
There hardly any girls I haven't dated this year..

-Someone knocks at James's door.-

James: Now who could that be?

Emma, Jacob, and Curt:  
GIVE US THE DAMN SIGN.

James gives them the sign

Back to School, in Harry's Dorm.  
Harry's in his new cloak.

Katie: You don't look like yourself,  
Harry. Not at all.

Harry: Isn't that wonderful? It couldn't be more wonderful!

Katie: But you're the schoolyard king.

Harry: Not anymore. And I feel so much better now.

Katie: Harry. I know you think Somethings missing but -  
She accidentally pricks Harry's finger.

Harry: Ow.

Katie: Sorry..

Harry: You're right, something is missing but what, I've got the decorations the cloak, and..

Emma, Curt and Jacob: Harry, Harry, this time we bagged it.

Curt: This time we really did!

Jacob: It sure is big, Harry.

Emma: And Heavy!

Katie: Let it out.

Harry: The sign! In my dorm! What a pleasure.  
Lets hang it up in the Hall.

Katie shakes her head.

Harry: Surprised, aren't you? I knew you would be. You don't have to worry about anything.

Katie: What?  
This must be a mistake..

Harry: Go take this and we'll hang it up later.

They leave Harry.

Jacob: Where are we taking it?

Curt: Where?

Emma: To Draco's dorm, of course. There isn't anywhere else more comfortable!

Draco's Dorm

Katie gets her wand from under her bed.

This'll stop Harry..

Another part of Draco's dorm.

The Evil Trio:  
We'll do this. -They shove the sign through his door.-

Draco's Song.

Draco:

Well well well, what have we here?  
The old time sign, huh?  
Oh this is really dumb.  
So your the thing that everybody's been talkin' about.. Ha ha ha.

You're joking.  
You're joking!  
I can't believe my eyes.  
You're joking me, you have to be, this can't be the right sign.  
Its ancient, its ugly.  
I don't know which is worse.  
I might just split a seam now If I don't die laughing first.

Mr. Draco Malfoy syas Theres trouble close at hand You better pay attention now,  
cause I'm the Malfoy Man.  
And if you aren't shaking,  
theres something very wrong.  
'Cause this may be the last time you hear Draco's song..

Whoa.  
Emma: Whoa Draco:Whoa Jacob: Whoa.

All: Cause He's the Malfoy Man!

Draco protects the sign.

Katie jinxes Harry's carriage. Harry appears.

Dumbledore:  
Think of us as you ride triumphantly through the forest whilst every star shines down on you.  
Your shadow a dark spot on the ground, for you who are our pride, you who are our glory,  
you who have protected billions from an early grave.

Dumbledore winces, as part of the reins deteriorate.

Harry: Oh no, we can't go in this.

Katie: Phew!

Ron: The reins are as deteriorated as..as..

Hermione: Your brain?

Harry: There goes all of my hopes and dreams.

Hedwig flies around Harry's head.

Harry: No, Hedwig, stop it. My, what a brilliant beak you have..The better to hold my reins together! Go hold my reins together. We're off!

Katie: Wait, Harry, no!

Harry is off! Crowd cheers.

Harry laughs.

Katie: Walking towards the lake  
Goodbye, Harry..My dearest Harry.  
Oh how I hope my premonition is wrong.

Katie's Song

I sense theres soemthing in the wind.  
That feels like tragedy's at hand.  
And though I'd like to stand by him,  
can't shake this feeling that I have.  
The worst is just around the bend.  
And does he notice my feelings for him? And we he see, how much he means to me?  
I think its not to be.

What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his bravery lead us then?  
The crowd will perish tonight.  
In their enthusiastic cloud.  
Try as he may, it won't last.

And will we ever, end up together?  
No, I think not, its never to become.  
For I am..not..the one.

Harry's riding in the carriage and gets out rather quickly into the portal, and wakes up a past first year

First year:  
James?  
See's Harry  
Gasps  
James clone?

Harry: Go back to sleep.

First year obeys.

Lily comes down and follows Harry on hot pursuit.

Harry: Its so wonderful here.

Lily keeps quiet and keeps following. Sees Harry and runs to headmasters office. Complains. News quickly spreads and they soon shoot Harry's carriage, knocking Harry unconcious.

Katie: Harry..Someone has to help Harry..

Draco's dorm

Draco talking to sign when Katie walks in,  
sliding her leg between the floor, whilst Ginny rushes to try to save the sign

Draco: Mmm..My My. What do we have here?

Ginny: whispering  
We'll get the stupid sign out of here.

Katie falls over from standing on one leg and Draco turns around.

Draco:  
I'm the bad person here!  
Only I get to steal!

Harry awakes

Harry: Where am I?

Hedwig hoots, Harry's head hurts, as he sits in the reminants of the carrage.

Everyone in the School thinks Harry is dead, and Katie is trapped in Draco's Dorm

Poor Harry

Harry:  
What have I done?  
What have I done?  
How could I be so blind?  
All is lost.  
Where was I.  
Spoiled all, Spoiled all.  
Everything's gone all wrong..

What have I done?  
What have I done?  
Find a deep cave to hide in In a million years they'll find me, Only dust.  
And a plaque.  
That reads,  
'Here lies Poor Old Harry.'

I never intended all this madness.  
Never. And nobody really understood,  
well how could they,  
That all I ever wanted was to bring them something great. Why does nothing ever turn out like it should.

Harry stands, proudly

Well, what the heck, I went and did my best.  
And, by god, I really had a swell chase.  
And for a moment, why, I even saw my mum.  
At least I left some stories they can tell, I did.

And for the first time since, I don't remember when. I felt just like my old Harry self again.  
And I, Harry, the Schoolyard King..

Thats right, I am the SchoolYard King!

And I just can't wait until next Sorting. Cause I've got some new Ideas that will really make them scream,  
And, by god, I'm really going to give it all my might.  
Harry thinks back to the sign  
Uh oh..I hope theres still time to set things right.

Draco's Dorm.

Katie:  
You wait till Harry hears about this,  
by the time he's through with you,  
you'll be lucky if you...

Dumbledore walks by the door

Dumbledore: The King of the School Yard has been shot to smithereens.

Katie:  
-Gasp.-

Harry rushes back to Hogwarts

Draco: Smirking, points his wand at her and throws her in the closet  
What's that you were saying?

Katie:  
HELP, HELP!

Harry pokes Katie, he was hiding in the closet

Harry: Shh.

Katie screams.

Draco:  
one two three four five six seven! Haha ha.

Katie:  
AAAH, HELP!

Sign falls over.

Draco throws open the closet to see Harry there,  
holding his wand.

Harry: Hello, Draco.

Draco:Atonished H..h...h..Harry.  
But they said you were dead..You must be double dead! Shoots spell at him

Harry: Whoa!

Draco: Well come on, scarhead. Fire!

Hedwig: Hoot. Hoot.

Draco: Oh, Hoo, Hoo Hoo..Pull on arm..Oh!

Katie: Harry, look out!

Draco shoots curse at Harry.

Draco: So long, Harry.

Harry manages to dodge.

Harry: How dare you treat my friends so shamefully!

Harry shoots spell at Draco and makes him a bum

Draco: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Harry takes back sign.

Katie: This will fix things, Harry.

Harry: How did you get down here, Katie?

Katie: blushing Well..I was..er..was..

Harry: Moving closer Trying to help me?

Katie: Blushing more. I couldn't..just..let you.  
just...

Harry: Katie, I can't believe I never realized..that you..

About to kiss, Dumbledore comes and interrupts it.

Dumbledore: Harry, Harry!

Emma: Here he is!

Curt: Alive!

Jacob:  
Just like we said.

School people lift Harry and Katie up.

Both: Whoa!

Reprise.

Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Katie:

Lala la la la la la la.  
La la LA LA LA la la la.

Ron: Harry!

Ginny: Harry's back?

Hermione: Harry?

Luna: Harry's okay!

Ginny: He's all right!

All: Let's shout,  
make a fuss,  
scream it out.

Now everyone sing!

Dumbledore appears with Minerva, everyone contuines singing until Katie sneaks away to sit by the lake.

Harry follows Katie, stands a few yards away

Finale

Harry:

My dearest friend, if you don't mind.  
I'd like to join you by your side,  
Where we can gaze into the stars..

Katie stands, walks up to him, as he stares kindly at her.

Both:

And sit together, now and forever.  
For it is plain as anyone can see.  
We're simply meant..to be.

They kiss, Hedwig flies around them.

THE END! 


End file.
